


Awake (Enough)

by dahmers_apt213



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, galo takes care of lio, lio is in charge, lio tops from the bottom, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: As gorgeous as Galo looks like this, Lio quickly gets restless, not wanting to be the only one awake. He blows onto Galo’s face, watching when his nose twitches. He does it again, this time earning a roll of his neck, Galo’s face now turned towards Lio’s. Lio giggles and reaches up to rest his hand at the side of Galo’s neck. Galo’s lips fall open just slightly and Lio can’t help but press a kiss to him, shifting slightly so he can reach Galo’s lips with his own. He feels Galo’s arm tighten around him and his lips move under his. Lio pulls back, opening his eyes to see Galo’s blue ones staring back at him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962592
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Awake (Enough)

Galo looks so serene splayed out on the bed next to Lio, his chin tilted up to the ceiling, his chest rising and falling with every quiet breath. Lio turns onto his side from where he’s tucked under Galo’s arm, watching him sleep. Galo stirs only momentarily, his hand twitching behind Lio’s body, before settling back into his sleep. 

As gorgeous as Galo looks like this, Lio quickly gets restless, not wanting to be the only one awake. He blows onto Galo’s face, watching when his nose twitches. He does it again, this time earning a roll of his neck, Galo’s face now turned towards Lio’s. Lio giggles and reaches up to rest his hand at the side of Galo’s neck. Galo’s lips fall open just slightly and Lio can’t help but press a kiss to him, shifting slightly so he can reach Galo’s lips with his own. He feels Galo’s arm tighten around him and his lips move under his. Lio pulls back, opening his eyes to see Galo’s blue ones staring back at him. 

“Good morning.” Galo says, his face only centimeters away from Lio’s. 

Lio nuzzles into the side of Galo’s neck, “Morning,” He mumbles, smiling against Galo’s skin. 

Galo rubs Lio’s back with a big hand, rumpling his already wrinkled and slept in shirt, sliding down his body to rest on his ass. 

“Mmm,” Lio hums, pressing a kiss to Galo’s neck and trailing long fingers around his throat and collar bones. Galo gives Lio’s ass a little squeeze and Lio pushes up, moving so he’s laying on top of Galo, with Galo’s hand still on his ass the whole time. He tangles his legs with Galo’s, slotting a thigh between his legs and wiggling on top of him. 

“Are you awake?” Lio asks, not bothering with the end of his question: _Are you awake enough to fuck me?_ because Galo knows exactly what he’s asking. Galo’s eyes follow his movements as Lio pushes off of his chest and slides his legs up to straddle him, pushing their duvet off of them. 

“I am, if you are.” Galo replies, sliding both hands over Lio’s thighs, fingers slipping under the hem of his sleep shorts. 

Lio smirks down at him, curling his fingers where they’re resting on Galo’s bare chest, scratching him lightly. He gives his reply in the form of a roll of his hips, brushing his clothed cock against Galo’s. Galo bites back a groan, the tips of his fingers pressing into the skin at a lio’s thighs. 

“Good,” Lio says finally, sliding his hands down Galo’s broad chest and trailing his fingers over the muscles of his abs. “I’ll make it worth it.”

Lio loves to be on top; he loves to tease Galo, he loves to be in control, he loves taking everything he can from Galo and knowing that Galo will give him everything. Galo likes it, too; he likes giving his power to Lio, letting Lio use him how he wants, just letting Lio take, take, take. It’s always worth it. 

Lio slides off of Galo, standing only to shimmy out of his sleep shorts and underwear, before climbing back onto Galo, straddling him backwards this time. Galo pulls Lio backwards by the hips, sucking two fingers into his mouth before rubbing over Lio’s hole with a wet finger. 

Lio strips his t-shirt off and palms at Galo through his boxers, hissing when Galo presses a finger into him. Lio pushes back against Galo, wiggling and silently asking for more, more, _more_. A drop of precum beads at the tip of Lio’s cock, smearing when he rolls his hips. Galo presses a second finger into Lio, earning a quiet whimper from the blonde. Lio presses his ass back again, letting his mouth fall open when Galo curves his fingers to tap at his prostate. 

Galo slides his free hand up Lio’s body, curling his fingers around his waist before trailing up farther and then sliding back down to rest on Lio’s thigh. 

“Fuck,” Galo breathes, staring up at his boyfriend’s beautiful body on top of him; slender shoulders, messy bed hair, perfectly proportionate ass with Galo’s fingers in him. “Fucking beautiful,” He whispers to himself, grabbing Lio’s ass and holding him open, thrusting and scissoring his fingers.

“More,” Lio pants out, his brain already fuzzy with pleasure, both hands braced on Galo’s lower stomach.

Galo removes his fingers, completely letting go of Lio and reaching over to grab for the lube kept in their bedside table. Lio frowns at the loss of touch, but takes the opportunity to slide his hand into Galo’s boxers, gripping his cock and tugging a few times before pushing the boxers down Galo’s legs, letting his cock finally spring free. He hears the cap of the lube snap and Galo’s wet fingers are prodding at his hole again, first two, then almost immediately three. Lio groans, letting his head fall backwards and pressing down against Galo’s fucking, rolling his hips and granting himself a bit of friction for his own leaking cock. The hand on Galo’s cock stills, just loosely gripping him at this point, as Galo fucks into him with three fingers. 

Lio swallows thickly and opens his eyes, reaching behind himself to tap at Galo’s wrist, “Ready,” He says, his voice shaky and breathless already. Galo pulls his fingers out of Lio’s ass and rests both hands on either of Lio’s hips, his thumbs pressing into the soft flesh of his ass, still holding him open just slightly. 

Lio scoots himself down Galo’s body, lifting his hips up and kneeling on either side of Galo’s hips. He pushes Galo’s boxers farther down his legs, and Galo bends his knees, letting Lio yank the fabric off of his ankles. Lio reaches to grab for the lube that Galo had discarded to the side of them earlier, and when he turns his face, Galo can see the soft blush dancing across Lio’s cheeks. Galo’s hands don’t leave Lio’s hips; fingers always curled around his tiny waist, grounding him. Lio coats Galo’s cock in lube, once again tossing the bottle to the side of them. Galo slides his thumbs over the dimples at the base of Lio’s spine, and his eyes flick up to his face again, slightly turned to the side so he can see what he’s doing. His face is haloed by the light streaming in from the window across the room, and Galo thinks about Lio’s unfair beauty again. Lio positions Galo’s cock at his hole, sinking down onto him with a hiss and leaning his head back, letting his hair fall over his shoulders. Galo groans, watching his cock disappear into Lio’s body. Lio arches his back, the last of Galo’s cock sliding into his hole. 

“Fuck,” He breathes out, now fully seated and so full. Galo’s fingers press bruises into the skin at Lio’s waist, holding him in place and grinding him down onto his cock. 

Lio sucks in a breath and lifts his hips, raising off of Galo, only to set himself back down. He rests his hands on his own thighs as he bounces, his eyes fluttering closed as he sets his own pace. Galo only lets this go on for a minute or so, unable to keep from bucking up into Lio. 

Lio pauses his movements, leaning up on his knees and looking over his shoulder at Galo before rolling his shoulders back and flexing his wrists behind him. Finally, Galo releases Lio’s hips in favor of grabbing onto each of his wrists, pulling his shoulders back and holding him upright. He fucks up into Lio, finding a rhythm, and Lio’s fingers curl around Galo’s hands, locking them together. 

“Hah, ah, fuck,” Lio’s head lolls forward, his hair falling into his face, and Galo watches the muscles of his back tense and relax as he fucks him. Lio’s fingernails dig into Galo’s wrists, holding onto each other like they might lose each other. 

“Fuck, Lio,” Galo gasps, out of breath and lost in Lio. His hips slow and Lio sits back onto him completely, taking his hands back from Galo’s grip. 

Galo is thankful for the break, thankful that Lio never makes him do all the work. Lio just likes being in control too much to let Galo do all the work.

Lio rests his hands on his own thighs, and Galo replaces his hands to Lio’s hips, where they fit so perfectly it’s like they’re meant to be there. Lio rolls his hips, grinding down onto Galo, his eyes fluttering closed and mouth hanging open. 

“Fuck,” Galo pants, his voice strained and rough, trying to keep himself together. He looks up at the ceiling, eyes fluttering closed when Lio starts bouncing again. 

Lio’s hands land over Galo’s on his hips, lacing their fingers together, and Galo looks back down to watch Lio. _Fuck_. He’s about to fucking lose it. 

Lio looks over his shoulder at Galo, blonde hair whipping dramatically. His eyes have something like fire in them, blown completely dark with lust, and his lips are slightly parted. A blush painted across the delicate canvas of his face, only making his features that much softer. He still looks so soft and sweet, even while he’s getting fucked out of his mind. 

He keeps eye contact with Galo when the heat of one of Lio’s hands leaves its place over Galo’s, and Galo knows he’s touching himself when Lio bites his lip, breath catching in his throat and hips stuttering. Galo guides Lio’s hips on his cock, grinding him down and lifting him with ease, only to slam him back down onto his cock. Galo bucks his hips, fucking up into Lio and earning gorgeously obscene sounds from him. 

“Lio, Fuck,” Galo gasps again, slamming Lio’s hips down once more and spilling deep inside of him. 

Lio follows him over the edge only seconds later, cumming over his fist at the feeling of Galo filling him so full with his cock and his cum. 

Galo is still trying to catch his breath when he feels Lio move, his thighs tensing under Galo’s grip. Galo tilts his chin down to look at the back of Lio, raking his eyes down Lio’s body and drinking in the sight of him still sitting so prettily on his cock. His eyes trail down Lio’s perfect back, taking inventory of each of the individual freckles peppering his shoulders and the one right below his shoulder blade. 

Lio tenses again, slowly raising his hips and lifting himself off of Galo’s softening cock. Galo sucks in a breath at the feeling of Lio moving on top of his already sensitive cock. Lio pauses, only an inch or so off of Galo’s cock, and leans forward, bracing himself with his elbows on the bed in between Galo’s legs. Galo watches Lio’s shoulders tense as he holds himself up, and he slides his fingers around Lio’s thighs, pressing his thumbs into the delicate skin right under the swell of his ass. 

Lio arches his back and — _fuck_ — Galo’s eyes drop down to Lio’s hole, still stretched around Galo’s cock. _Oh my god._ Galo sucks in another breath as he watches Lio continue lifting himself off of his cock at a torturously slow pace, obviously trying to put on a show for Galo. 

Lio’s making the sexiest and most adorable little sounds, also; little ‘ _Ha'_ s and breathy _‘fuck_ ’s that sound like nothing more than huffs of air. Galo only wishes he could see Lio’s face; see how absolutely wrecked he looks, trying to hold it together on top of him. 

Galo watches every inch of his cock slip out of Lio, until only the tip is left inside of him, and he can see cum at the perimeter of Lio’s hole threatening to spill out of him. “Oh fuck,” Galo breathes out, completely mesmerized by the absolute _show_ that Lio is giving him. _Fucking hell_. He’s so sexy and he knows exactly what Galo wants. 

Lio leans forward again, Galo’s cock finally sliding completely out of his ass and flopping onto Galo’s stomach with a wet slap. Lio’s hole clenches around nothing, gaping for just a second before contracting again. Galo slides his thumb up to Lio’s hole, swiping over the wet muscle and collecting cum and leftover lube. He grabs Lio’s ass with both hands, spreading him apart and watching as cum to drips out of him. 

Lio drops his head with a gasp, “Fuck,” He breathes, feeling the hot liquid spill out of him and drip onto Galo’s cock. 

Galo can’t take his eyes off of the absolute _sight_ that is in front of him; his sticky cum trickling out of Lio’s fucked hole. He wraps big hands around Lio’s thighs, pulling him backwards and up to his chest and propping his ass directly in front of his face. Lio lifts his chest up slightly resting his hands on either side of Galo’s hips and arching his back. Galo slides his hands up Lio’s ass, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him apart, licking a wet stripe over Lio’s hole and catching a glob of cum on his tongue. Lio shudders at the overstimulation, fingers curling in the sheets on either side of Galo. He drops his head and looks down at Galo’s cock, still slick with lube and cum that had dripped out of Lio only minutes earlier. He lifts a shaky hand and grips Galo’s cock gently, dragging his tongue up the side of him and licking the cum up with little flicks of his tongue. Galo hums at the contact, the vibrations sending a shiver up Lio’s spine. 

“Ah,” Lio breathes a shaky breath, his brain fuzzy and unable to form thoughts other than _Galo, Galo, Galo, Fuck._

Galo licks and sucks at Lio’s hole until he’s a whimpering mess on top of him, overstimulated and no longer filled with cum. He lets Lio lay on top of him for a minute, catching his breath and blowing hot air onto Galo’s stomach. Eventually, Galo nudges Lio’s thigh, pushing him down and encouraging him off of him. Lio takes the hint, sliding off of Galo’s chest, turning around and flinging the duvet back over them, finally finding his place nuzzled into the crook of Galo’s arm. 

Galo brushes a hand through Lio’s hair, fingers snagging in the tangles of his bed hair. “What a way to start the day.” He sighs, blowing air onto Lio’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> comments are always appreciated!💘


End file.
